La caida de Equestria
by Argeni5
Summary: Argenis, un pony inventor, tuvo una gran idea,la cual le llevaria a cambiar el destino de la vida de los habitantes de equestria.
1. Chapter 1: Principio del fin

Principio del fin

Hola a quien sea que está leyendo esto, soy Argenis , el pony creador de Ponyville, supongo que ya habrán oído de mi, y las cosas que se hablan de mi no son las mejores, en este poco tiempo que soy libre terminare de escribir esta carta. Pero si no sabes quién soy ni a que me refiero, te contare mi historia.

Hace unos años atrás, yo había perdido mi pata izquierda al salvar la vida de mi novia, Fluttershy, y me coloque una robótica, desde que ocurrió ese accidente con mi pata, he pensado en muchas maneras de mejorar sus funciones. Hace unos meses atrás, estaba yo en mi escritorio, pensando en alguna actualización, tenía la mente en blanco, ya que había agregado muchas cosas a mi pata, y sinceramente, no tenía idea de que mas podía agregar, la pata ya podía generar metal a partir de fluidos dentro de mí, y podía desarmarse para rearmarse de alguna forma que quisiera. Luego de un rato, tuve una idea, una fatídica idea, colocar una pequeña mente o inteligencia artificial en la pata, para mejorar la calidad de herramientas que quisiera hacer, y entonces me dispuse a pensar cómo iba a crear esa "mente".

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, logre crear un microchip, con una pequeña mente, la cual tiene una rapidez de 370mgb por segundo, no era muy rápida, pero era lo mejor que pude haber creado, inteligencia artificial, estaba muy emocionado por que había logrado, cuando me dispuse a colocarla, se sentía un poco extraño, ya que dos mentes trabajaban para el funcionamiento de la pata, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Como había dicho antes, la pata mejoro sus funciones en un 137%, podía maniobrarla mejor de lo que podía pensar, incluso cree más herramientas de las que ya tenía.

Un día, estaba trabajando en otro prototipo de pata, muchísimo mejor que la que yo tenía, cuando la termine, pensé en colocarme esa nueva pata robótica, y desarmar la vieja, cuando esto cruzo por mi mente, la pata empezó a temblar y brillaba por lugares donde se supone que no hay luces, es más, nunca le instale luces a la pata, luego de unos segundos de temblores, pensamientos inundaron mi mente "te quieres deshacer de mi, jajajaja, no lo creo amigo", de repente la pata toma una forma, una forma extraña, con un diseño, que lucía verdaderamente genial, me emocione, pero poco a poco mi emoción se desvaneció, al ver que la pata empezaba a crear metal sobre mí, en lugares donde la pata no se encontraba, cuando me di cuenta, "se está expandiendo", me asuste mucho, intente detenerla, pero era inútil. La pata estaba haciendo una armadura sobre mí, y no sabía que iba a pasar después, la golpee tan fuerte como pude contra el suelo, pero tampoco servía, traje con mi magia, una sierra, pero al instante que esta toco el metal, esta exploto, así de la nada, y fui empujado a una pared, intente usar mi magia para detenerla, pero fue peor, la magia hiso explosión, y sufrí quemaduras graves, me desplome en el suelo, intente levantarme, pero vi en el estado en el que estaba, la armadura ya ha cubierto mis dos patas delanteras, y continúa expandiéndose hacia mis flancos traseros, ya no sabía qué hacer, rápidamente, sin pensar tome un incinerador que tenia a la mano, y flameé toda armadura, para luego recordar que estaba sobre mí, y esta se empezó a calentar, me asuste mucho, y corrí al baño, para lanzarme sobre mi tina, la armadura expulso mucho vapor y el ambiente se nublo, salgo del baño exhausto, solo para ver que todo mi cuerpo está cubierto de la armadura, solo faltaba, mi cabeza.

De repente empecé a sentir un ardor por mi cara, y esta sensación llego a mis ojos, traje un espejo hacia mí, para ver mi rostro, estaba con unas líneas negras que salían desde mis lagrimales y terminaban en donde no se, solo las veía pasar por mi cuello, luego de un segundo, un pinchazo me hace destruir el espejo, y me hace mirar hacia arriba rápidamente, el pinchazo venia de mi nuca, y empecé a sentir la armadura pasar por mis orejas y mi cuerno, para terminar tapando mi cara completamente, dentro de esta armadura me encuentro muy asustado, aun con conciencia, veo a través de unos vidrios azules, no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba perdido, cuando una voz me dice " Así es que te quería encontrar, asustado y rebajado como la mierda que eres", pregunte quien era, el respondió "Bloodshock", luego de eso no tengo recuerdos.

Luego de un tiempo, no sé cuanto, "Bloodshock" me dejo mirar lo que hacía por un momento y me dice "oye se que la amas, puedes verla solo un momento", y lo que vi, no quisiera recordarlo, vi como Bloodshock golpeaba fuertemente a Fluttershy en el rostro, ella salió despedida y se golpeo contra el suelo, no tengo palabras para describir lo molesto que me encontraba en ese momento, un fuego creció dentro de mí, y se expreso en forma de magia, la armadura se retrajo por un segundo, solo para dejar mi cara al aire, la magia cubría toda mi cara, una magia que nunca creí que podía hacer, luego de eso, me empecé a estremecer, y la magia salía de mis ojos, mientras mis gritos inundaban el ambiente, luego de un rato de agonía, la armadura tomo su lugar original, todo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez yo veía lo que hacía, aun así no podía detenerle.

Vi morir a muchos en manos de Bloodshock, destruí muchas casas, pueblos, ciudades. Yo había iniciado una guerra, hace poco durante un bombardeo en Manehattan, Bloodshock me dijo "por ahora no me sirves, pronto nos veremos de nuevo", y de repente, Bloodshock me lazo fuera de el, y quede patas arriba, solo para mirarlo, esa figura macabra, mirada sombría, tenia rasguños por muchos lados, y alguna que otra mancha de sangre, era la maldad en carne (en este caso "metal") viva, solo me miro por unos segundos y se fue volando, ya que tenia propulsores en sus patas, unos ponies uniformados, me miraron en el suelo, y me recogieron rápidamente, me llevaron a una especie de bunquer donde se hallaban muchos ponies lastimados y polvorientos, cuando veo una figura amarilla de crin un poco desaliñado, rosa, le grito Fluttershy!, y corro hacia ella, ella se voltea, y me da un gran abrazo, acompañado de un beso, estaba tan feliz de que ella estaba bien, nos pusimos a llorar juntos por un rato.

Pasado un día, ella me cuenta todo, lo que yo como Bloodshock había causado, empecé a llorar al oír todo lo que había hecho, ya lo había visto por mi mismo, por en algún momento perdí la consciencia. Esas atrocidades eran imperdonables, debía hacer algo, yo lo construí, así que yo mismo lo destruiré. En estos momentos Bloodshock, se ha apoderado de mi nuevamente, quien sabe para qué. Si alguien llega a leer esta carta, por favor, mátenme junto con la armadura, si, hay un pony dentro de la armadura. Destrúyanla, por favor, no se interese en mi bienestar, solo acabe con Bloodshock.

Mi nombre es Argenis, y esta fue mi historia.

* * *

_**Hola este es mi segundo fic, pero el primer gore que hago, espero que les guste, pronto habran mas capitulos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: La caida de la Armonia

Desde que Bloodshock apareció en Equestria, lo único que ha causado es dolor y sufrimiento, ha matado a tantos ponies que se han perdido registros de las muertes. Por ahora ha habido muertes dolorosas para los habitantes, la princesa Luna había sido matada, al defender a su hermana, la princesa Celestia, Celestia quería destruir y acabar con ese gran villano, él es el villano más poderoso que ha enfrentado jamás, pero por ahora no está en condiciones de hacer nada, ella está muy débil y no puede hacer esto sola, así que pide ayuda de las princesas de la armonia, para poder derrotarlo.

* * *

- Lealtad: un día gris en ponyville se encuentra bloodshock en busca de algún sobreviviente, revisa lo que queda de las casas, y también busca entre escombros, no consigue nada y esta apunto de irse de ahí, cuando escucha un boom y ve un brillo de colores desde arriba, este voltea, para recibir una muy fuerte patada en su cara, de parte de rainbow dash. Luego de eso, rainbow dio una buena pelea contra Bloodshock, pero Rainbow poco a poco se cansaba, ya que este le fracturo varios huesos, pero ella nunca se dio por vencida, durante un momento los dos duraron alejados por unos minutos, Rainbow dice – sabes que Blood, nunca te perdonaré por lo que haz causado, haz destruido muchos pueblos y ciudades, haz matado a tantos ponies, que no me queda opción, te destruiré, aunque sea lo último que haga!- Rainbow Dash sale a toda velocidad hacia Bloodshock – sabes que niña ya me estas empezando a fastidiar, y dispara un misil que va directo hacia ella, al momento de tocar su piel Rainbow Dash explota en pedazos, y se genera una gran bola de fuego. Sangre y pequeñas partes de lo que era Dash, yacían en el suelo del antiguo Ponyville, y sobre la armadura de Bloodshock, ya la lealtad ha sido vencida "va una, faltan cinco" dice Bloodshock para luego salir volando hacia su nuevo destino.

- Generosidad y honestidad: luego de unas semanas las amigas de Rainbow se enteraron de su muerte, y prometieron acabar con este maligno ser. Un día, durante un enfrentamiento contra Bloodshock, está un pequeño grupo de ponies soldados, pertenecientes a la resistencia, luchando y dando sus vidas por Equestria, en ese grupo se encuentran Rarity y Appejack. La mayoria de los soldados están muertos, mientras que 5 de ellos junto con las princesas se encuentran dentro de una trinchera disparando contra el enemigo, Applejack se cansa de estar ahí y no poder matarlo, así que se decide a salir y acabarlo con sus cascos, en esos momentos Bloodshock se encuentra en el cielo, pero al momento de que se acerca Applejack, este desciende al suelo, preparado para pelear – oh, otra preciosa víctima, divirtámonos- dice Bloodshock, y empieza la pelea. Ya que Applejack era una granjera, estaba en muy buena forma, y el entrar en el ejército ha mejorado sus habilidades y estado físico, Applejack propino varios golpes contra Bloodshock, y estos dejaban grandes abolladuras en su armadura, sin embargo Bloodshock no da pelea, él puede acabar con ella pero, él tiene un plan, Applejack sigue peleando y continua dañando la armadura de Blood. Con los minutos Applejack se cansa y da un golpe muy suave, y Bloodshock lo esquiva, y Appejack cae al suelo, Bloodshock la patea en el estómago, y esta se retuerce de dolor, - que pena que no tardaste tanto como yo quería, hasta luego honestidad- y Bloodshock aplasta la cabeza de appleack con su casco delantero, matándola al instante. Rarity no soporta ver tal acto y la furia crece dentro de ella, y esta sale de la trinchera con una postura muy rígida, y se va acercando lentamente hacia Bloodshock, - crees que puedes matar y no pagar por ello? Rarity golpea fuertemente a bloodshock en el rostro, pero este no reacciona, - crees que puedes acabar con ciudades enteras sin razón aparente?, da otro golpe y cada vez son más fuertes, y hace retroceder a Bloodshock, - crees que puedes matar a mis amigas en frente de mí? Rarity se voltea y le da una gran patada en el pecho y tira a bloodshock al suelo unos pocos metros atrás. Bloodshock no aguanta más eso y se dispone a matarla, y le dispara un misil –sabes que eres un dolor de cabeza, verdad?, el misil cae, y levanta tanto como humo y fuego a la vez. El humo se disipa y aparece una especie de escudo de energía azul, y este protege a rarity, crees que me puedes matar asi no más?, Bloodshock se sorprende de esto y se enoja con mucha facilidad, y estira su brazo hacia Rarity, y esta lo esquiva a una gran velocidad, al parecer la habilidad de rarity superaba a los de Bloodshock y la hacía capaz de escapar a sus ataques, - te crees muy fuerte, huh?, dice Rarity Bloodshock se acerca rápidamente hacia ella, y continua dando varios golpes, que terminan fallando, mientras que Rarity continua golpeándolo repetidas, veces, hasta que inutiliza una de sus patas, y Bloodhsock no soporta ya el estrés de que ella este ganado, transforma su cuerno, en un pequeño cañón, y dispara una bala, la cual atraviesa la cabeza de Rarity, ella cae al suelo, con lo poco que le queda de vida le dice "podrás ser muy fuerte, y sin sentimientos, pero sabes que hijo de puta, y habrá alguien que te lograra acabar", luego de decir esto, muere –sabes rarity? Haz dado una buena pelea, no esperaba eso de ti, te respeto, ahora descansa en paz puta!, y Bloodshock sale volando del lugar.

- Risa: un mes de la muerte de tres princesas de la armonía, la guerra ha empeorado, mucha gente está ahora luchando contra Bloodshock, pero no parece avanzar, durante un ataque, bloodshock está atacando Manehattan, y de la nada aparece pinkie pie gritando –ALTO!, deténganse, esta no es la solución, Bloodshock, no debes ser así, seamos amigos, todos somos tus amigos, Bloodshock ve a esta pony tan diferente de los demás, sin miedo, y sigue siendo alegre a pesar de lo ocurrido, y este desciende. Pinkie poco a poco se acerca hacia el –oye la guerra no es buena, y el matar es horrible, seamos amigos Bloodshock, Pinkie pie abraza fuertemente a Blood, y este se Sorpende de tal acción, y le devuelve el abrazo. Todos se conmueven de esta escena, Bloodshock empieza a hablar – sabes Pinkie, nunca nadie me ha abrazado antes, sabes me gusta mucho la idea esta del abrazo, y ella responde –lo sabía, sabía que la única soluci-ci… , ella es interrumpida por Bloodshock, el cual la aprieta tanto que le rompe varios huesos, y Pinkie da un gran grito de dolor, varios de los huesos traspasaron su piel y quedaron expuestos, Bloodshock la sostiene así por unos 14 segundos, y luego la suelta al suelo, -po-por q-que? , Bloodshock se aleja un poco, y de su pecho sale un líquido amarillento, y lo deja caer sobre Pinkie, - gracias por la idea del abrazo, me será muy útil de ahora en adelante, pero no te dejare así, aquí está mi agradecimiento, un lindo pastel, y es hora de apagar las velas, diciendo eso, Bloodshock saca una chispa de su pata, y enciendo lo que en realidad era nitroglicerina, haciendo entrar en llamas a Pinkie pie. Los gritos de Pinkie inundan la zona, y los corazones de muchos se conmueve, y entristecen, por lo ocurrido, ya no había risa en Equestria, había sido exterminada, para siempre.

- Magia: Luego de las muertes de sus amigas, Twilight se deprime por lo ocurrido, y está al borde la locura, ya no pensaba de manera sensata, y no era suficiente la ayuda de Spike, sus consuelos no la lograban calmar, ahora viven en Canterlot, llenos de guardias por doquier, y viven luchando por la paz. Un extraño día, el cual estaba muy calmado, Twilight se encuentra en su casa, investigando en libros y aprendiendo más sobre magia, cuando alguien toca a su puerta, Twilight y Spike se asustan ya que nadie había tocado esa puerta anteriormente, ella pregunta –Quien es?, soy el cadete 0-47 Diamondlight –oh que gusto cadete, pase usted- , pero al abrir la puerta está el cadete pero con Bloodshock a su lado, y este mata al cadete de un balazo en su cabeza, y entra a casa de Twilight diciendo – oye cariño, disculpa que aparezca así, sin haber avisado, es que necesitaba un favor tuyo, Twi se niega a hacerle algún favor, pero Bloodshock toma rápidamente a Spike – hagamos un truque, dame mi favor y yo te devuelvo tu mascota, Twi se entristece el no poder hacer nada, y se decide a seguir el juego – que es lo que quieres Blood, - solo quiero que le des un mensaje a tu puta princesa, solo una carta – Spike toma nota, dice Bloodshock, Spike muy asustado toma papel y una pluma y se dispone a escribir el mensaje de Bloodshock, "Querida princesa Celestia, me complace el informarle que todas sus perras princesas han muerto, si no desea ser la siguiente, protéjase muy bien, ya que la buscare y acabare con usted, su leal súbdito, Bloodshock" , -enviala Spike, dice Twi, y Spike sigue sus órdenes, al momento de quemar la carta, esta toma una forma de energía verde y sale de la casa, luego de eso, Bloodshock dispara un misil rastreador, que se dirige hacia el destino de la carta, al mismo tiempo le dispara a Spike una bala, en su corazón, matándolo instantáneamente, Twilght toma una forma bestial, y oscura, hecha de magia que cubre su cuerpo, ella está muy enojada con Bloodshock, -PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAZ HECHO! , y corre hacia Blood, y este levanta su pecho y espera recibir el golpe de Twilight, cuando Twilight está a pocos centímetros de él, Bloodshock libera una gran daga de su pecho, la cual atraviesa el pecho de twilight, y esta empieza a tomar su forma natural, pierde mucha sangre rápidamente, -eres un mald-di-ttt… , Bloodshock responde, - yo también te adoro Twilight, descansa princesa, no eras muy fuerte después de todo, fue un placer conocerte.

- Amabilidad: un día, en casa de Argenis, está el con Fluttershy, intentando crear un arma con la capacidad de matar a Bloodshock. Cuando este irrumpe dramáticamente, en su casa, argenis entra en modo de defensa, y se coloca una armadura de magia rápidamente, -no te tengo miedo, Bloodshock responde – yo tampoco, pensamos igual, y noquea a argenis golpeándolo fuertemente en el cuello, y este cae al suelo, Fluttershy se aterroriza, y es arrecostada en la pared, en una esquina, Bloodshock se coloca en frente de ella, y la mira fijamente – tranquila, no tengas miedo, no te matare, solo voy hacer que tu existencia duela, y diciendo esto, Bloodshock, saca rápidamente una aguja de su cuerpo, y la introduce en el pecho de Fluttershy, y luego se va volando rápidamente, Fluttershy cae dormida, en el suelo, y quedan inconsciente ambos durante un rato. Al despertar, ambos se encuentran en un bunquer militar, y se dispones a buscar ayuda, para Fluttershy. Lo que Bloodshock inyecto en Flutter, fueron nanobots, los cuales se alimentan de carne, huesos, musculos y ligamentos, comen 5 centímetros cada tres días, hasta acabar con ella. Argenis trabaja incansablemente para salvarla, pero, pronto la vida de Fluttershy llegara a su final.


End file.
